


Homies before Blowmes

by mitchello



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Dick Grayson is a good bro, Friendship, Gen, I accidentally wrote Dick as a girl, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Jason Todd, Roy Harper is a good friend, jason Todd is a good bro, or a good sis in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchello/pseuds/mitchello
Summary: Jason Todd mistakenly thinks that his best friend slept with his oldest sibling.Or: Dick Grayson had a bad night and ended up on Roy Harper's couch.Or: Roy Harper attempts to balance his friendship loyalties between two ex-Robins.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 371





	Homies before Blowmes

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up writing Dick as a woman. I think her and Jason's relationship would have looked different if Dick was a girl. I believe that Jason does a lot better with the female figures in his life and I think a female Dick would have treated the new Robin better. I imagine it like Jason loving his older sister that comes home just to fight with his newly adopted dad and she always manages to ruffle his hair before she leaves.

Jason turned the key and pushed open the door of Roy’s apartment. They were supposed to meet up hours ago for a bust but Roy never showed and hadn’t returned any of Jason’s calls. 

He slipped his shoes off and made his way down the hall. It smelled a bit like smoke.

Roy stood at the edge of the kitchen with two waters in his hands. Jason’s gaze scanned across the open apartment for whoever the second water was for. Sprawled across Jason’s favorite couch was a woman with wet hair wearing one of Roy’s shirts that was far too big on her. 

Jason felt a flash of anger. He knew that woman. 

“Seriously, Dick? Roy? God, ew. I just got hit with a full mental image.”

Of course Dick was the reason Roy missed their meeting. 

Dick didn’t even open her eyes to glare at Jason. She just turned over on the couch and pressed her face into the back cushions. 

Before Jason could rip Roy a new one, Roy held out one of the waters in front of Jason so casually that Jason accepted it without thinking. Jason stood awkwardly holding the water while Roy went behind the couch and lowered the second glass down into Dick’s hands. 

Jason slipped into the recliner next to the couch as Roy went back into the kitchen. There was a metal basket filled with ashes in the center of the coffee table. It was the source of the smoke Jason had smelled. Whatever was in the basket still smoldered lightly. 

“You got Roy to blow off a bust for you. Just so you know.” Jason told her. He could see a hickey on her neck. Jason was definitely going to tease Roy about that later. Dick still didn’t respond. “I know you have a reputation for redheads, Dickie, but they’re not collectibles. You don’t need to sleep with them all.” 

Jason heard Roy choke behind him. He moved to look at Roy who opened his mouth to say something but he shut it and his eyes darted over to Dick. Jason followed suit. Dick was turning her body halfway around to set her glass on the coffee table. The movements weren’t as graceful as Jason was used to seeing from Dick. They were a bit slow, like Dick had to concentrate on them. 

“Is there still time?” Dick asked. A small smile turned towards Jason. A smile that was meant to be an apology for messing Jason’s night up. “For the bust?”

“If Roy’s still up for it, yeah.” Jason turned a challenging quirk of the brow over at Roy. He’d meant it as a joke but Roy did not look up for it. Roy was tense. An angry tense. No. An angry, annoyed, concerned tense. The type of tense Roy usually reserved for injured friends who were insisting they were okay. Jason was used to it being directed at him so it was strange to see it directed at Dick. Vaguely, Jason wondered if Roy came up with the look first because of Dick. 

His older sister read Roy the same. Noticed the internal struggle of not wanting to leave her but also not wanting to leave Jason hanging. Maybe Jason shouldn’t have made friends with his older sister’s friends. But Roy was cool dammit. 

“It’s not like this is the first time.” She didn’t expand on what that meant. “Go.” 

Somehow Roy understood whatever that meant because he replied with a sharp nod. 

***

Jason was proud of keeping the night professional throughout the entire bust. 

They were on their way to zeta back to Star City when Roy abruptly stopped at one of the few markets open 24/7. 

“What’s up Arsenal?” 

“I’m going to grab some peanuts and chocolate.” He pulled his bike around to a back alley and started stripping from his costume. Jason did the same. 

Those were Dick’s ‘something bad happened’ foods. Why was Roy expecting Dick to eat her emotions?

“You don’t like peanuts.” Jason tugged his shirt the rest of the way on and followed Roy into the store. 

“They’re for Dick.” Roy moved through the store without looking at the aisle signs like he’d been there for those items a thousand times. 

“Why?” And Jason thought back to Dick’s groggy moves that he’d just taken as her being a dramatic ass. The time she’d taken to respond. Had she been ignoring Jason or had it just taken her that long to process what was being said? “What happened?”

Roy pulled a package of unshelled peanuts off the shelf, grimaced, then grabbed a second. “Nothing that hasn’t happened before, Jay. She’s just gonna want some comfort food when her head is back.” 

“Injured?” Jason followed Roy as he started walking down to the main aisle. Roy didn’t respond. “Drunk?” Which Jason thought most plausible because he’d never seen Dick drunk and if she did drink he thought she’d do it with her former Titans. Roy passed the candy aisle. “Wait. Roy. Why does Dick need comfort food after you fucked?” Roy turned into an aisle that Jason noted read ‘International Foods’. 

“We didn’t.” 

It took a moment for Jason to process the denial. “Bullshit. I saw her neck, Roy.”

Roy stared at the shelf of European chocolate. His fist clenched and released. “Jay.” It’s said seriously. Roy clenched his jaw like there were a billion things he wanted to follow that with but wouldn’t. Roy grabbed two bars of chocolate. Roy was broke as shit and the expensive, foreign candy sent alarms off in Jason’s mind. 

“What’s the point in lying to me? I saw my big sister half naked on your couch with hickeys on her neck and you’re telling me you two didn’t have sex?” 

“Look, Jay,” Roy said as he took angry steps leading them to the cash registers, “I did  _ not _ . You know me. I have no shame. I’d have no problem telling you I slept with your sister. But I didn’t. She’s not drunk. She’s not hurt. She’ll be fine. She didn’t want to be alone or go to the manor so she’s at mine. ” Roy dumped the items onto the counter. “We’ve known each other forever. You should just be happy you came in when she was wearing a shirt. Trust me, nothing is worse than bringing a girl over only to find one you’re not planning on sleeping with mostly naked in your bed.” 

Jason snorted a bit but the worry still pressed in the back of his head. The cashier told Roy the total and he fished out some bills. He got his change and grabbed the bag. 

“So if she’s fine, you won’t mind me coming back to crash at yours tonight.” Jason knew that was a low blow. Roy had an open door policy and him telling Jason no would seem like choosing Dick over Jason. 

“Do whatever you want, Jason.”

***

Dick was still on the couch when they got back. She was watching a nature documentary. Roy threw the grocery bag at her and she immediately tore into the peanuts. 

“Cuddle me after you shower?” She asked Roy. She tilted her head down just a bit so she looked up at Roy through her eyelashes. It was one of Dick’s favorite looks to pull to get what she wanted. It worked on everybody. Yes, that  _ occasionally _ included Jason. He wasn’t sure she did it on purpose. Dick’s body always seemed to move to meet her needs before her brain ever caught up with it. Jason was pretty sure it was a performer thing. 

“You saying you won’t cuddle me now?” Roy teased. 

Dick put on a contemplative face. “Hmm…” 

She didn’t give a real answer. Roy was already stripping his clothes off on the way to his shower. 

Jason sat on the floor in front of the seat next to Dick. He didn’t want to get the Gotham grime on Roy’s good couch. Dick hit his shoulder with the bag of peanuts. He took a few. 

“What’s in the basket?” Jason gestured to the ash. 

“Oh. Roy and I were being dramatic.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We burned a dress.”

Jason was only half paying attention. The colorful fish on the screen sucked him in. “Why?”

“Sometimes you just gotta.” Jason ranked that as the most non-answer Dick had ever given. 

She offered him more peanuts. Probably to make up for the annoyance her answer had caused. He took another handful. 

“So what made Roy buy you the good shit?”

“Bad night at a club.”

And it took everything in Jason to not demand a straight answer. Because Dick was so good at telling the truth and saying nothing at all it was maddening. But Jason knew that commanding Dick to explain was what Dick hated about talking to Bruce so he let the silence hang. 

Dick didn’t say anything more and Jason let the fish in the documentary pull him into the world of the ocean until Roy got out of the shower. 

Roy’s hair was still drippy when he flopped down on the couch next to Dick. 

“Shower’s free unless your purpose in life is to stink up mine.” 

Jason reached his hand out to act like he was going to spread the dirt on his palms onto the newly clean Roy. 

“Jason.” Roy whined and batted the hands away. 

He messed with Roy a little longer before heading to the shower. About half way down the hall he heard a short conversation between his sister and his best friend. 

“You feeling better?”

“Yeah, all the symptoms went away about forty minutes after you left.”

Jason waited a moment to see if they would say anything else. They didn’t. He showered quickly and stole some of Roy’s clothes. 

When he came back to the living room he found that despite the fact that Dick was tiny, Roy was the little spoon to Dick’s big spoon. The documentary was now focused on the savanna instead of the ocean. 

“Gonna come join the cuddle puddle, Little Wing?” Dick pressed her body deeper into the couch and pulled Roy even closer so there could potentially be room in front of Roy. 

“I’ll stick with the chair.” 

Dick shot him one of her sad looks but didn’t push it. She spent the next twenty minutes occasionally putting chocolate squares or peanuts on the armrest of Jason’s chair. 

Roy got up to refill his water. 

“Jay?”

“Yeah, Dickie?” Jason refused his urge to ask her why she was curled up like a kicked puppy on Roy’s couch. 

“Sorry I made Roy blow you off.”

It took a moment for Jason to recall his original anger at finding Dick at Roy’s. The purchase of the comfort food had replaced the anger with worry so fast Jason had forgotten about it. “Roy shouldn’t have double booked himself.” 

“I called him. I freaked him out pretty bad.” She threw in a grin. Like the smile would dissipate the meaning of the words. Like Roy’s reaction was funny. Really, it just freaked Jason out over what Dick could have gotten herself into that would have alarmed Roy. It kind of made Jason feel less angry at the phone calls Roy missed. A little. 

A beat passed. 

“Jason?”

“Yes?” He replied more sharply than he intended but Dick seemed not to notice it. 

“You know if you ever need anything, I’ll drop whatever I’m doing for you.”

Jason did know that. Dick has cleaned up Jason’s vomit, patched him back together, gotten him to sleep, and made sure he was eating more times than he could count. Part of Dick’s overbearing mother attributes. Though annoying, they make up for Bruce. “Of course.” 

“No, Jason. I don’t care if you’re just having a bad day or if you’re hallucinating while bleeding out in a back alley. You call me, I’ll take care of it. Anything. You can’t find your favorite ice cream? I’ll get it. If I can, I’ll always be there for you.”

The cruel part of Jason took the lead. “What if I kill somebody?”

Dick looked up at Jason. Serious. “As Jason Todd?”

He didn’t expect the expression. He’d expected a Bruce level lecture or a laugh and a vote of her confidence that he could take care of it himself. He nodded. 

“Then you bet your ass big sis Dick will help you hide the body.” Her face and tone left no room for argument. “That’s what eldest siblings are for.”

Roy came back in holding two mugs. Jason was pretty sure he was listening to the conversation so his entrance wouldn’t interrupt. He handed Jason his first and waited for Dick to sit back up before passing hers off. 

For the first time that night, Dick’s hands weren’t obscured by the shadows cast by her own body and the couch or covered by blankets. For the first time that night, Jason realized she’d only been using her left hand to pass snacks to him. Her left hand, which was perfectly fine except for the ring of bruises around her wrist. Her right hand had torn nails and bruises at the ends of her fingers like she’d been clawing at something. 

Pieces of the night slid themselves together: a bad night at a club, hickey’s on the neck, Dick’s slow reaction time when Jason had arrived, a call to Roy, the burned dress, the  _ symptoms  _ being gone, the bruised up hands. 

Then Jason was slammed with every word he said to Dick when he’d gotten to Roy’s apartment. He’d implied in every way that she was a slut. 

He’d said that shit to his big sister after she’d been drugged and assaulted at a club. 

He felt a knot form in his throat. He wasn’t sure if it was from self loathing or the urge to vomit. 

Three other chunks of conversation popped into the forefront of Jason’s mind. 

‘It’s not like this is the first time.’

‘Nothing that hasn’t happened before.’

‘She didn’t want to be alone or go to the manor so she’s at mine.’

Jason thought he visibly paled because when he caught Roy’s eyes they were visibly concerned. 

Jason took a sip of the tea Roy had given him. It was a feeble attempt to quell the urge to throw up. He silently thanked whatever god because Dick hadn’t noticed. She silently held her own tea and gazed at the savanna animals. 

Roy stood. “How about we all try to get some sleep on a real bed? We’ve fit more on that bed.” 

Jason blocked out the last half of that statement immediately. 

“Can’t,” Dick said. She set her mug down. “Gotta work in a few hours.”

Jason felt the heat climb up in his body. But, of course, Dick would go through some fucked up shit and still insist on going to work the next day. “Call in.” Jason didn’t mean to say it but Roy hadn’t done anything to tell Dick she was an absolute idiot, so he was taking measures into his own hands. 

Dick twisted so she could look at Jason directly. Confusion crawled over her face. “Why?”

Jason never fought fair. “I’ve decided I need some cuddles after all. A lot of them. Hours worth and you just told me that if I need something you’ll be here for me, right?”

A blinding smile appeared on Dick. The happiness of Jason taking her up on her offer didn’t stop her from searching his expressions for an exterior motive. Happy but cautious was how Jason would describe her. “You got it, Little Wing.” 

Jason realized this meant he’d actually have to cuddle with Dick. He’d make it work. 

Dick used Roy’s phone. Jason wasn’t sure if it was because she didn’t have hers or if it was because Roy’s was closer. 

They moved to Roy’s room. 

Jason got stuck sleeping in the middle. 

They said it was because he was the youngest so he had to sleep in the worst spot, but he knew for a fact that Dick loved to be the center of a cuddle puddle. He didn’t point it out though.

Dick threw an arm over Jason and he started to make a plan. 

He’d get Tim in on it too. 

A step by step to force Dick to rely on others.

To rely on the family. 

That way, the next time something happened, Jason wouldn’t find out about it because his friend missed a meeting to take down drug traffickers. 

Jason also decided that the next person to sexually objectify his sister was getting punched in the face.


End file.
